


AOT - Shattered Hearts [Eren Yeager x OC]

by Shirasu22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Death, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Military, Military Families, Military Ranks, Military Training, More Tags Soon..., Near Death, Titans, Training Camp, attack on titan - Freeform, survey corps
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29371776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirasu22/pseuds/Shirasu22
Summary: Ayane is the adopted daughter of Levi Ackerman, she's been raised in an environment where people have lost their lives every single day. So when she decides to join the 104th Training Corps new emotions rise and the walls she's built up for years are put to the test.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/OC, Eren Yeager/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	1. Ayane Ackerman Info

**Name:** Ayane Ackerman  
 **Alias:** Survey Cor Princess (By Survey Corps Members)   
Blue   
Butterfly (By Hange)   
Firefly (By Erwin)

**Biological Information:**

**Species:** Human  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Age:** 15 (850)   
18-19 (854)  
 **Height:** 5′6 (850)   
5′9 (854)  
 **Relatives:** Levi Ackerman (Adoptive Father)   
Hange Zoe (Adoptive Aunt)   
Erwin Smith (Adoptive Uncle)   
Levi’s Squad (Adoptive Uncles and Aunt)  
 **Birthday:** Unknown  
 **Birthplace:** Unknown  
 **Residence:** Wall Rose  
 **Status:** Alive

**Professional Information:**

**Affiliation:** Survey Corps  
 **Occupation:** Solider  
 **Rank:** 1st (Tied With Mikasa)  
 **Grade:** A+

**Other Information:**

**Titan Kills:** 15 (Solo)   
8 (In Team)   
23 (Total)

==============================================================

**Personality:** As a result of her upbringing within the HQ of the Survey Corps Ayane is somewhat alike to her adoptive father Levi Ackerman as she has as well become what some would call a “clean freak” as her father taught her from a young age to keep things spotlessly clean.

She too is also not very approachable as growing up in an environment where death is everywhere you look. She shows a stoic expression and is very blunt when it comes to those who actually do approach her. Often her words can be rather harsh if taken the wrong way which is what happens most of the time.

Alike to her father she’s not afraid to insult those who piss her off or even try to go against orders. Not to mention those who try to ‘correct’ her on how she uses the ODM gear.

Before she did decide to become a soldier she once was this amazing child who despite being so small and a child none less she used to smile a lot as well as bring laughter and light to those in the Survey Corps...thus she began to call everyone her family.

But when one by one everyone was dying and never returning the pain she’d always show to her father, Erwin and Hange she slowly lost her smile and began dreaming of joining so she could finally help humanity fight back against the titans that kept stealing her family from her.

Now it doesn’t go without saying that she completely stopped smiling it just got limited to those she’s very close with _(ex: Levi, Erwin, Hange)_ though she still does care for others in a way it’s a rare sight to see her smile at all much less laugh anymore.

When she joins the 104th training corps she never planned to make friends much less any form of relationship with anyone, so when Eren, Mikasa and Armin approach her a few weeks after everyone got comfortable around one another she was not only a bit shocked but mostly confused.

Despite her efforts to keep the trio at bay, she does indeed find herself becoming fond of them, in her own way though she ‘insults’ them but apparently is giving somewhat of good advice. And somehow someway the trio becomes the starting point of her slowly opening up to those around her thus making it somewhat easy for her to work together with people.

After she’s gotten to know her comrades a bit more during her training years she has developed some sense of protective nature towards them, but with titans, she like her father shows no mercy at all. But when it’s figure out that the titans were once humans Ayane grows horrified and begins to question what’s really right with the world.

After some of her comrades are turned into titans for a split second she hesitates but to her killing the former comrades who were turned into titans is putting them out of the misery they’d be in if they ventured further out. Though without anyone truly knowing it pains her to kill off comrades who were once good people only to be used like that.

She’s also someone capable of behaving sadistically as well as vindictively, for example when the Female Titan kills her aunt and uncles before her very eyes and later captures Eren she follows her father along with Mikasa and speaks about how she’d like to kill her in certain ways, or when she meets Zeke Yeager she’d explain that if her father couldn’t kill him she’d do so but in the most painful way possible.

There are times when she completely loses her cool, it’s mostly whenever the lives of her family are threatened, for example when Mikasa attacks Levi during the time Levi was to decide either Erwin or Armin she goes after Mikasa quickly defending her father and pins her friend to the roof of the building everyone is on. Or when Sasha’s death happens she nearly attacks the girl responsible for it but is thankfully held back though her words are worse.

==============================================================

**History:** Ayane is the adoptive daughter of Levi Ackerman, a Captain of the Survey Corps. She was adopted by him mere hours after he had found her in an already destroyed village that had been attacked by titans. She then became the sole survivor.

During that time Levi had been grieving about the deaths of his two friends so when he met Ayane as just a mere few week old baby he had an instant connection with her and vice versa. And due to him knowing how the orphanage in the world was like he refused to hand her over...resulting in him becoming her father.

From then on Ayane had become **‘Ayane Ackerman’** the light of the Survey Corps and would later be called _**‘Survey Corps Princess’**_ as a child she was always interested in learning something new and would constantly be found either with Erwin and Hange learning up on stuff of the outside wars while her father was teaching her how to fight and use many weapons _(when she got a bit older of course)_.

Each time she’d learn something knew it would be whenever her aunt, uncle or even her father was free on time. The course that didn’t go without saying she had others in the Survey Corps to teach her other things as well such as cooking and how to make tea or coffee correctly.


	2. Prologue: Departure

"Why can't I join!?" Ayane yells.  
"Because I said so! So the answer will forever be no!" Levi shouts back.  
"Dad this isn't fair! I've been sitting on the sidelines watching time and time again as my family dies one by one!! How could you think to stop me from doing something about it now!?" Ayane tells her father.  
"Because they are soldiers and your my daughter!" Levi replies.

Levi and Ayane had both been having the same argument for weeks now, Ayane was tired of watching those she loved and valued as family die without her having a chance to do anything about it.

"You've taught me how to fight, how to use the ODM gear, Aunt Hange has taught me many things about titans and to top it all off Uncle Erwin has taught me many things on being a solider if I ever were to become one....so please explain to me with a truly valid reason why I can't join," Ayane explains.

Ayane knew that her father was afraid to lose her to titans, so was she but he always had to go off on expeditions while she was back at base worrying about her father each time...he might be skilled and the 'strongest soldier' as people call him but it still didn't mean there wasn't a chance he'd die out there.

Everyone in the Survey Corps was at risk of dying.

"Levi she has a point, we've taught her everything we've known and then some. We can't force her to change her mind you and I both know once she has her mind set on something she does it." Erwin says.  
"Tch, fine. But I want you to send letters to me constantly." Levi finally agrees.  
"I will father, as much as they will allow me to." Ayane nods her head.  
"Go on...get your things ready. I'll bring you over there tomorrow." Levi sighs.  
"Thank you father, I promise I won't let you down," Ayane tells him.  
"I know you won't," Levi whispers as he watched her walk out of his office.  
"She's like you, Levi! Though a more cute version!" Hange giggled.

Levi rolled his eyes, ever since the day he found her in that small but destroyed village in a home at near full collapse everyone including him was attached to Ayane, which is one of the reasons why he adopted her.

Sure in the past raising her was difficult as he did so as a single father but honestly, he found her few years after he had lost Farlan and Isabelle. When he first held her and brought her out of the house that nearly collapsed on both of them he had her wrapped up in his Survey Corps cloak and when she laid eyes on him she smiled.

Apparently, that's all it took for him to feel an instant connection and from then on he had decided to adopt her, the more time he spent with Ayane the more he realized she seemed to have saved him...and he saved her as well.

Ayane already knew she was adopted, she had been told at a young age whenever there were times when Ayane was bullied for not having a mother or when she heard adults comment how she didn't look like Levi. But either way, Ayane didn't care, Levi is her father and no one could tell her otherwise.

Packing up the stuff she'd need for when she was to arrive at the training camp she knew she'd be there for a while, though she did hope that whoever would be the instructor wouldn't know she was the daughter of a Survey Corp member and suddenly give her special treatment.

She wanted to be able to become a soldier by her own skills and determination, not easily get in just cause her father is the Corporal of the Survey Corps.

That was her only worry.

****Next Day****

As Ayane was saying her goodbyes to the people she viewed and loved as family Levi was busy getting their horses ready for the travel, he himself had the ODM gear on just in case they were to run into any titans while he escorted his daughter to where cadets were to train.

"You've grown into such a wonderful young lady. I can't believe we won't be seeing you for a while." Petra frowns.  
"I'll be fine, Aunt Petra. I've learned so much not just from you all but from my father as well." Ayane replied.  
"Make sure no one bullies you!" Gunther tells her.  
"Ha! As if they can! Ayane will just beat them up for it!” Oluo scoffs.  
“Ignore them, I know you can handle yourself. Though at least try to make friends okay?” Eld tells her.  
“I don’t understand why I’d need friends. I have my family here...shouldn’t this be enough?” Ayane asked confused.

Eld sighed but shrugged his shoulders, every one of them knew it was hard for Ayane to open up to people who weren’t what she viewed as family. So clearly telling her to do something hard and confusing for her wouldn’t go anywhere.

They just hoped at least someone or anyone in that training corps would approach her and offer her to be friends with them...she’s seen too much in her life to the point where she’s used to death.

“Ayane it’s time, let’s get going,” Levi calls out to his daughter.  
“Alright! Well bye, guys! See you when I come back!” Ayane says as she gets on her horse.

As the duo took off, Ayane’s family within the Survey Corps watched and yelled some ‘goodbyes’ and ‘see you later’ as well as the faint moment Oluo bitting his tongue again like usual.

When the group was no longer able to be seen by her eyes she turned around and focused on ahead of her, Ayane knew her father was completely against her joining anything that had to do with the army but...this was what she truly wanted.

She wanted to make a change for humanity, and one of her dreams as a kid was to fight side by side with her father killing the titans that threatened them day by day. Not to mention since she was taught so much she wanted to use the skills she had now and put them to good use instead of letting it die out and have all those efforts to teach her to go down the drain for nothing.

 _‘I promise everyone, when I get back we’ll fight side by side together as a family unit. No one will take that away from us. No one. I’ll come back better than ever, and then I can finally help you all out after all these years.’_ Ayane thought.


	3. Chapter 1: Humanity's Comback Part 1

Two years ago the titans somehow were able to break through the walls and enter one of them, when Ayane got word of it that just further lit up the fire in her to join the scouts in the future. But like every cadet, she'd have to go through the Training Corps first.

  
So here she was standing there with her arms crossed behind her back, back straight and eyes ahead, though her expression was stoic as ever as she ignored the other cadets being 'interrogated' by Commander Shades.

  
"And who the hell are you!!?" Shadis shouts in her face.  
"Sir! My name is Ayane!" Ayane replies with a firm voice and salutes him.  
"No last name?" Shadis scoffs.  
"I don't need one," Ayane replies bluntly.  
"That's the stupidest reason I've ever heard! So why the hell are you here?" Shadis asked.  
"I plan to join the Survey Corps to help them search beyond the walls!" Ayane replied.  
"Tsk, you'll only be titan food!!" Shadis scoffed.  
"I do no fear them nor do I not fear death," Ayane replied.

  
That caught Shadis off guard as well as shocked others around the two, Shadis looked at the young girl's expression and realized this seemed to be true...she didn't seem to care that if she joined them she could die...

  
"Turn yourself around you damn brat!" Shadis says after a moment.

  
Ayane didn't react much just followed orders, she ignored it when the Commander of the Training Corps went off to Jean, Connie and then Sasha...though what Sasha was doing made Ayane secretly smirk.

  
 _'Girl has guts.'_ Ayane thought.

  
After the day was done and over with the girls were sent to their shared room and Ayane decided to get their first as she began to quickly clean it all up squeaky clean since it made her wanna barf at how dirty it was.

  
Dinner time rolled around and Ayane was sitting alone while the others were surrounding some kid who saw the titans who broke through the walls of his home town. That wasn't Ayane's interest...but it was beginning to get annoying as they wouldn't shut up about it and where getting louder too.

  
When no one would shut up about it Eren remembered what happened to his mom and froze up, though when they apologized after Marco explained they shouldn't have him relive what happened Eren didn't care and stated next that he'd be fine with going to the Survey Corps and send the titans back to hell.

  
 _'Hm? So he plans to join too huh?'_ Ayane thought.

  
That's when the guy named Jean decided to smugly make a remark towards Eren about joining the Survey Corps. The next thing that Ayane watch happened, Jean and Eren were about to get into some stupid fight until the bell rang. Saved by the bell huh? Rolling her eyes she sighed and got up from her seat and headed for the door passing by the two of them.

  
"Who was that?" Eren asked.  
"Her? Oh, that's Ayane, apparently, she wishes to join the scouts as well." Armin says.  
"She does?" Eren asked.  
"She's also a bit of a clean freak...I caught her cleaning the girl's dorm before she arrived here." Mikasa explains.  
"Wait really?" Eren asked shocked.  
"So that's why people said she smelled like cleaning products or something..." Armin mutters.

  
And with that everyone turned in for the night.

  
****TimeSkip****

  
The first thing they were to do was try to balance themselves for when they would then be taught how to use the ODM gear, Ayane aced it as when it had been her turn she just somewhat sat there with a bored expression on her face. Wasn't like she did this before as her family pretty much trained her ahead of time which gave her some leverage to pass certain parts.

  
Most of the recruits including Ayane were able to do it, though Eren ended up having some trouble. When the sun was setting he had his friends help him out and even though he was able to stay up for a moment he ended up falling and hitting his head pretty hard on the ground earning him some bandages wrapped around his head.

  
Back in the mess hall those around made snide remarks on how Eren was now suddenly so silent from his previous words from last night. Ayane once again annoyed with all this knew she'd have to deal with this constant annoyance of these idiotic people thinking if they spoke so high and mighty they'd get to where they wanted to go.

  
 _'I bet half of these freaks want to join the Military Police and suck up to the King like leeches...yet they call themselves soldiers...'_ Ayane thought.

  
Once she was finished with her food she wordlessly walked up to the table with the trio and glared towards Eren who flinched a bit and was startled by her sudden appearance. Mikasa glared back at the girl while Armin was nervous about what was gonna happen.

  
"Get your head out of your ass and work harder, if you didn't notice your belt must've been broken, but either way you're moving too much and putting your mind on the fact you'll fall. If you would have taken a breath and focus on your lower half when you were suspended in the air then you'd have passed with ease." Ayane scoffs.  
"S-So your saying...if I put my mind into balancing myself? I've tried that!" Eren replies.  
"Not hard enough, if you truly wish to join the scouts you'll prepare yourself mentally and physically for it." Ayane glared and walked off.

  
The trio then spoke on their encounter with the 'clean freak girl' but the words Ayane said to Eren made him really think about how he could get past the balanced part of it. Then he remembered that she said that his belt must've been broken...

  
When it was time to get ready for bed the guys began speaking with one another about if they could help Eren out, that's when Connie just suggested he might as well take the 'advice' from Ayane if he really wanted help.

  
"Should I go ask her for more help?" Eren asked.  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea...she doesn't seem like the type you can approach easily..." Armin says.  
"Doesn't help that she has that terrifying glare..." Connie shivered.  
"I mean if your too scared to ask her then I guess you can't become a soldier." Jean egged on.  
"I'm not scared!! You watch I'll get more advice from her and pass with ease!" Eren yells.

  
Later though Eren spoke with Reiner and Bertholt and after a moment they ventured out at night with their Training Corps cloaks over them to keep them from getting too cold. After a few words of encouragement from him they decided to head back only Eren got a glimpse of Ayane walking back to the girl's side where they slept.

  
 _'Where did she come back from?'_ Eren thought.

  
Telling Armin he'd be back after a few minutes he ran up to Ayane and called out her name, which earned a harsh 'shhh' and a glared but she stopped walking either way letting out a rather harsh 'what do you want?' as he approached her.

  
"Could you possibly give me a bit more advice on how to stay balanced? Maybe some few tips?" Eren asked embarrassed he even had to do this.  
"You really wanna join the scouts that bad huh?" Ayane asked.  
"Well yeah...why? Isn't that where you're going?" Eren asked.  
"Yeah so?" Ayane replied.  
"So...could I get a few tips on how to..." Eren spoke but unsure how to finish.  
"Fine...but I better not get bothered after this." Ayane sighed.

  
The two of them ended up speaking to one another for about five minutes before Ayane cut the conversation short and left. Sure she didn't come here to make friends but if someone with as much passion to join the scouts was alike to hers who was she to not give some advice...though the words coming from her came out as blue as usual.

  
****Next Morning****

  
By the next morning, Eren was back on the device for him to try once more, Shadis was standing before him looking serious as ever and asked him if he was ready too which he first looked towards Ayane who rolled her eyes and looked away from him. Nodding his head he was slowly pulled up into the air.

  
For a moment he managed to keep balanced as he remembered what Ayane had explained to him just hours ago but sadly he tumbled back and fell through this time Shadis checked his belt and realized it was broken, so he had another cadet switch belts with him and this time he stayed up completely.

  
 _'I knew it...someone tampered with his belt to make him fail. But who could it have been? No cadet was around the equipment other than the higher-ups...just what are these old bastards planning?'_ Ayane thought.

  
Eren smiled towards his friends in his victory both of them had a feeling this meant that he was happy he cut, though Ayane was caught off guard when Eren smiled towards her and nodded his head. Ayane just blinked confused and looked back at him with a little shock.

  
 _'Thanks, Ayane! With your help, I can now kill the titans without my friends worrying about me! I hope you understand how grateful I am for your help!'_ Eren thought.

  
After that those who were able to balance themselves were sent out to use the ODM gear completely, for Ayane this felt so right. She missed the feeling of the wind in her hair as she flew around with the other recruits. She did a few spins here and there but was in her own world as she flew by a few people with the ODM gear she had on.

  
 _'Father...we might be separated for a few years...but I want you to know I'm doing well.'_ Ayane thought.

  
****With The Scouts****

  
"Captain Levi! There's a letter for you sir!" A soldier said as he rushed over.  
"Hand it over," Levi replied.

  
Once the letter was in his hand he noticed it was his daughter's handwriting, this was one of many he already had the others were stashed in his desk on the bottom drawer, walking into his office where he'd be alone after he shut the door and locked it he sat in his chair and opened the envelope.

  
**_'Dear Father, I've made it into the 104th Training Corps. You won't believe how annoying some of these idiots are. Most of them are idiots who'd rather suck the King's dick than anything else, honestly, these fools belong there since they don't seem to believe how dangerous titans are._ **

  
**_Not to mention the place here is covered with dirt, dust and cobwebs...no one cleans this place like ever...it was so gross that I had to spend most of the day cleaning the girl's dorm room just to feel like I'd be able to sleep in it._ **

  
**_The food here is alright but I miss drinking tea with you, the water here tastes like someone took a fucking piss in it. And the people? Ugh... there are two blockheads who on the first day tried to fight it out for their preferred choice of where to go when we all graduate. One of them wishes to join the scouts too but he's so clumsy and hot-headed that I'm not sure he'll make it._ **

  
**_I aced the ODM gear test, of course, thanks to your training, seems like, since you, Aunt and Uncle giving me all that training ahead of time is paying off. Honestly, all this training stuff is easy...I hope I can come home soon. Not sure when but when I do I hope you and I can talk over a cup of tea together like we always do. - Ayane'_ **

  
Levi let out a small faint smirk, so his daughter was doing well huh? Well...that's something he wasn't worried about as he knew she'd do well. The only thing he did worry about is how well she would get along with other of the cadets since she's already stating how annoyed she is with them lately.

  
Soon...real soon he knew he'd be able to chat with his daughter while they had a cup of tea.


	4. Chapter 2: Humanity's Comeback Part 2

**850..**

  
The weather ended up having heavy rain and the trainees were forced to run through the forest with their gear on along with a green cloak over them to keep each and every one of them from getting wet from the rain.

  
"Pick up the pace!" Shadis yells.

  
Everyone ran in a group whole holding their bags on their backs, Armin on the other hand was lagging behind a bit Reiner noticed and offered to help him but in the end, Armin decided to do it all on his own. Unknown to them Shadis saw this and spoke briefly about Reiner more to himself that is.

  
The next day it was bright out and thus began the fake titan kill training, each member of the trainees was introduced by Shadis himself as he has given off his own impressions of them one by one until it came up to Ayane.

  
Ayane held her blades in a way no one really saw anyone hold it, but Shadis did and he grew a bit annoyed by this as he reprimanded her on it telling her to hold it the proper way like everyone else has been doing so.

  
"All I have to do is slice the titan's neck, right? I'll do it my own way." Ayane tells him as if she was bored.

  
 ** _'Ayane, built like a true solider. she gives off the impression she has been taught or self-taught on many things, her use for the ODM gear is completely different from the others but it works for her. She lacks in the friendly department but in time I think she’ll open up.'_** Shadis thought as he evaluated everyone and their abilities.

  
Hours later everyone was now training with hand-to-hand combat, Eren previously was fighting with Reiner but later was paired up with Ayane. She quickly put him on his back but used her foot to cushion his fall so he didn't hit his head.

  
Making sure he was able to get up on his own she let go of his arm and stepped back, she ignored the shocked and amazed stares around them. Eren on the other hand was in the same boat but when his green eyes met her blue ones he wondered if she would teach him such a quick take-down move like that.

  
"That was the fastest takedown I've seen..." One whispered.  
"Just how skilled is she?" Another whispered as well.

  
Ayane rolled her eyes and huffed at the chatter about the sparring match she had with Eren just now, feeling eyes glaring at her she turned her gaze away from Eren to see it was of course Mikasa, though Ayane just gave her a bored look until Eren spoke up.

  
"How did you do that?" Eren asked standing up to his feet.  
"What do you mean?" Ayane asked.  
"You beat me so easy...and didn't even give off any impression you were attacking!" Eren says.  
"I've been trained since I was 8 years old," Ayane replies.

  
They continued to train together and each time Ayane seemed to be bored with how she was easily winning, though she did end up telling Eren to smarten the hell up if he wishes to be scored a spot in the top ten and have a shot at the Survey Corps.

  
"If you wish to join the scouts you'll have to learn to quickly adapt. Get yourself into the top ten or your little dream of joining the scouts is finished." Ayane starts off.  
"It's not a dream! I will join them!" Eren shouts.  
"Not with how you're doing now. Are you really sure you want me to teach you that move?" Ayane asked.  
"Yes!" Eren replies.  
"Will you leave me alone after this?" Ayane asked.  
"Yeah," Eren tells.  
"Little tip, everyone here isn't honing their skills to fight. They're here to run from the titans which are why half of them will go suck up to the king." Ayane scoffs.  
"Well, I'm not! I'm here to fight!" Eren shouts.

  
Ayane huffed again but offered him a hand, helping him back up she stood beside him and taught him the stance first then slowly acted it out while explaining each movement and giving examples of what to look out for as well as a bit on how to read the movements of the other to perfectly time the takedown move.

  
Normally Ayane wouldn't do this at all for anyone but since this was pretty much the only way for Eren to leave her alone she decided to do so. By now of course people knew Ayane was tough to even approach so when she left Eren's side to go on her own Reiner asked him how he got her to agree to teach him that.

  
Eren didn't really know himself, yeah she might've only done it to have him leave her alone but usually, she'd turn a person down rather coldly...then again that didn't mean he didn't receive the cold icy stare of hers before she even agreed to.

  
****Dinner Time****

  
Everyone was eating away, Jean was blabbering on about how the MP's only looked for the best, Ayane just rolled her eyes at this and continued to silently eat her food while those sharing the same table were a bit tense around Ayane due to her annoyed expression as Jean ran his mouth.

  
Though a small smirk from Eren's remark to Jean did appear on her face it was so quick that no one even noticed. Yes, Ayane might be cold towards others and not interested in creating bonds with anyone much less becoming friends she did enjoy the little remarks from others when it was good enough in her opinion.

  
When Eren and Jean got into the usual late-night argument Mikasa quickly put a stop to it, though Jean wanting to continue gripped Eren by his shirt. Eren then realized Jean had something to prove and when he noticed Ayane watching them all he got in response was a raised eyebrow but her blue eyes widen for a moment as she watched Eren take him down with a move she taught him.

  
"Damnit, what the hell was that move?" Jean asked.  
"Little something I picked up this afternoon while you were busy with your thumb up your ass. You honestly think the Military Police is your ticket to the good life, your no soldier you're a joke." Eren tells him.  
"Something care to explain the ruckus I heard just now? I do hope everything is alright." Shadis says opening the door.  
"Sasha passed some gas, sir," Mikasa spoke up.  
"Why am I not surprised. For the love of god have some self-control." Shadis says as he was leaving.

  
Sasha being embarrassed went at Mikasa asking her constantly why she said that, only to have some bread shoved at her mouth. Ayane then decided that right there was time to turn in for the night after she wrote her father another letter.

  
Days later more training happened until it was finally time for the top ten to be announced, the top ten were gonna be able to decide what three places they were gonna head towards. Ayane already had her mindset from the moment she started dreaming of becoming a soldier.

  
 _'Just a while longer...and then I'll be able to join my father outside the walls to kill those damn titans.'_ Ayane thought.

  
"For the first time ever the number one spot has been tied, by Mikasa Ackerman and Ayane." It was announced.

  
Both Mikasa and Ayane stepped forwards with their arms folded behind their backs in the line up of the top ten'. Eren decided to take a quick glance towards Ayane but she was focused on staring forwards with a rather stoic type look of determination maybe?

  
 _'It's no surprise she's made it, her skills rivals Mikasa's...might be better in a few ways but still.'_ Eren thought.

  
During the celebration of graduation, it was then that one of the groups of fresh graduates was shocked Eren decided to choose the scouts over the MP's and with his words that came out of his mouth angered Ayane as she made her way towards all of them.

  
"Then your just a coward hiding behind the king. People who join the scouts are well aware of the risks and how many deaths happened in each expedition." Ayane says.  
"Oh yeah? And how the hell do you know?" He asked.  
"Because I've been raised in their own front yard, I've seen far more dispair within the scouts and each time they've returned. Not only is it selfish to hide behind walls while others lose their lives but the Military Police is so corrupted that whatever they think they deserve they get by force. If that's the life you wanna live fine, but don't go on disrespecting those who've died for our futures, once we start using those blades we own it to those soldiers who died before us and keep pushing forwards for a future without the titans. If you wanna wait and die behind a wall be my fucking guest but don't you dare disrespect those who risk the lives just so you can suck the king's dick." Ayane says blue eyes icy cold.

  
Those around her froze in shock and fear from her look and let out a breath when she left but flinched when she slammed the door. Eren was shocked himself as well was Armin who was a bit fearful, Mikasa on the other hand noticed something in Ayane but kept silent. Though she followed after Eren when she noticed he ran after her calling her name.

  
Outside for some fresh air, Ayane ignored the shouts of her name from Eren and continued on until she got up towards a small lake, sitting under a tree. Punching the bark of the tree it cracked a bit but went unnoticed by Ayane as she sat down and leaned back on the trunk of the tree.

  
"I'm surrounded by fools, tsk...doesn't matter I'm one step closer to joining the scouts," Ayane spoke to herself.  
"Ayane!!" Eren's voice was heard.  
"Ugh...I think we agreed you'd leave me alone after I taught you that move." Ayane coldly replied.  
"Are you okay? You got pretty heated back there." Eren comments.  
"I don't like it when fake soldiers claim they wanna be one when really they just want a free pass to a safer life. They disregard the sacrifices that the scouts make constantly as does everyone else each time they return." Ayane explains.  
"You speaking from experience...aren't you?" Armin asked.  
"And if I am?" Ayane replied looking towards him.  
"Do you know the scouts personally?" Mikasa asked.  
"Whatever 'relationship' I have with the scouts is no one's business," Ayane says refusing the answer that.

  
A few more words were spoken between the trio and Ayane before she quickly left after once again telling Eren and his friends to leave her alone. Eren on the other hand just watched her walk off with a frown wondering why after so long she wouldn't let anyone in.

  
****Time Skip****

  
When the scouts returned everyone was excited, as Ayane's eyes met Erwins she just nodded her head and got a prideful smile in return, her father just nodded back as they both heard the people gush over his skills. Hange on the other hand went total fangirl and screamed at how she was happy to see Ayane making her get embarrassed and the bottom of her ears turned pink.

  
 _'Idiot! Don't speak like that to me!! Now the others will be bothering me with more questions!!'_ Ayane thought.

  
Course Hange being Hange it wasn't a surprise for Ayane...after all, she was her aunt and she was used to it but not like this in front of not only people she's trained beside but strangers no less. Levi noticing his daughter's discomfort slapped the back of her head.

  
"Stop embarrassing her." Levi scolded her.  
"Aww but Levi! We haven't seen her in so long." Hange pouts.  
"She's fresh out of training, Hange. We'll see her when she joins the scouts." Erwin chuckles.  
"Aww come on can we please talk to her even for just a moment?" Hange begs.  
"Only for a few minutes," Erwin says.  
"Yay!!~" Hange cheers.

  
Ayane noticed her father signal for her to come near them, sighing she sneaked off from the others and met up with her family in a certain area.

  
"Hello, my sweet butterfly!! How's aunties best girl doing?" Hange smiled.  
"Aunt Hange...not so loud..." Ayane says embarrassed hiding her face a bit with her hand.  
"Oi brat, congrats on getting into the top ten," Levi tells his daughter.  
"Apparently I've tied with another cadet," Ayane replies.  
"Hmm that's a first, well still we're proud of how far you've come. I know you'll be an amazing soldier for the scouts." Erwin tells her.  
"Thank you uncle...I'll be joining you guys real soon," Ayane replied.  
"Good! After you return we can catch up!" Hange smiled.  
"I'd like that." Ayane nodded her head.

  
After that the three of them left leading the other scouts behind them to the HQ, Ayane left though honestly, she didn't really care to notice Eren who stood there shocked as he overheard her call the Commander 'Uncle' and one of them is the Squad Leaders 'Aunt'.

  
 _'So that's why she wants to join...they're her family...'_ Eren thought.

  
Moments after that those who graduated were tasked to work on top of the walls to get the canons ready. Ayane didn't really pay attention but when it was told to Eren that others were thinking of joining the scouts he was shocked.

  
"Ayane's speech seemed to change their minds." Mina smiled.  
"I didn't realize how passionate she was about the scouts, but she's right. They die for all of us each time they leave the walls...it would be very disrespectful to those who lost their lives." He explained rubbing the back of his neck.

  
Apparently, Ayane's speech managed to sway a few people over to the scouts as she was indeed right. Eren looked over towards the girl who was polishing the cannon she was in front of, he smiled a bit then got back to work through that's when Sasha walked up and showed them all some meat she sneaked out with.

  
 _'Jeez, just how many times does she go for food?'_ Ayane thought when she looked over at Sasha.

  
Ayane sighed and got back to work though she was joined by Eren who asked if he could help her out. Knowing he wouldn't leave her alone no matter how many times she's asked him to she allowed it and silently got back to work. Before he did join in with helping her Eren stared out to the horizon.

  
 _'Mankind didn't start this fight. And we are gonna finish it.'_ Eren thought.

  
Suddenly bright yellow lighting struck and suddenly the titan that broke the walls of Eren's home appeared before all over them, each one shocked at the sudden appearance. Ayane on the other hand narrowed her blue eyes at the sight.

  
Though before anyone else could react steam and the force of the gate being destroyed forced everyone over the edge of the walls, everyone used their gear to attack them to the side of it. Samuel was knocked out cold from the impact but thankfully Sasha caught him before the guy fell to his death.

  
When they all noticed the gate had been breached Ayane began to think of ways on how they could both watch for any titans coming their way as well as to deal with the bastard up there who was taller than the damn walls.

  
"They're gonna get in...there gonna get in!!" Connie shouts.  
"This is it, people! Do or die!! This is our chance!! Don't let it slip away!!" Eren says.  
"The knucklehead is right! We've been training for this moment. Kill every titan on sight!" Ayane shouts joining Eren up on the wall.

  
Eren stood there glaring at the Colossal Titan, Ayane later joined standing back to back with him pointing one of her blades at him.

  
"Mind if I join you?" Ayane asked.  
"Go ahead, let's take this bastard down together," Eren replies.  
"So you're the one who destroyed the walls before huh? I've been waiting to start killing you titans for years." Ayane asked with the intent to kill look in her eyes.  
"You...it's been a while," Eren mutters to the titan before him and Ayane.

  
The Colossal Titan just stared at them as it stood there.


	5. Chapter 3: Struggle For Trost Part 1

"Let's do this!" Eren shouts.  
"I'll do what I can to distract it!" Ayane replies.

  
Both of them ran as fast as they could on top of the wall trying to find a closer place to go on towards the Colossal Titan, when it began to move it sent its large arm and in a poor attempt to attack due to its large size it moved too slow as both of them leaped into the air avoiding it with ease.

  
Ayane sent one of the ODM cables at its shoulder and gassed it towards the face of the titan, making it look like she was about to attack it she heard Eren shout out towards her.

  
"Ayane watch out! He has intelligence! He took out the cannons! He planned this!" Eren shouted.  
"Shit...but how?" Ayane muttered and quickly got out of the way when it sent another 'punch' towards her.

  
Knowing they didn't have time to plan much at all Ayane used her ODM gear to get right in front of the Colossal Titan's face. Meanwhile, Eren was running up the arm of this beast but he was knocked off only when he got back into the air did he see what Ayane was planning.

  
 _'Wait...what is she doing!?'_ Eren thought.

  
Next thing he knew the Colossal Titan let out a shout as Ayane whipped the blades she had forwards sending them into the titan's eyes. Eren took this chance to try to go for the nape of the titan but steam was sent to both of them it pushed them backwards but even so, Eren tried once again only to cut the air.

  
Shocked the two attacked a wire to the wall as they looked at the gate, how the hell did this thing suddenly vanish?

  
"Eren! Ayane! Where'd he go? Did he get away or did you two take him out?" One asked.  
"He's gone! Exactly like 5 years ago! He's here one moment and gone the next. Just like that!" Eren replies.

  
Narrowing her blue eyes at the gate Ayane didn't like what was going on, but for now, they had to focus on what they were to do with the walls. Getting back up on the walls Ayane replaced her blades and walked towards the edge of where the town was.

  
"Look we don't have time to bitch and moan about this, we need to help evacuate the town before the titans arrive." Ayane started on.  
"She's right, report back to HQ and information on the Colossal Titan is sorely needed." A soldier says.  
"Yes sir!" Eren, Ayane, Connie and another soldier said.

  
Orders were given and anyone who was fresh out of training was to finally face the titans. Ayane knew that this day would come but this quick? Something wasn't right but there wasn't time to think, Ayane ran throughout the building as she stocked up on gas, replaced a few of her blades and despite her cold tone instructed others on what they should do.

  
As the trainees were getting ready sadly the soldiers there tried their best to keep the titans at bay...ended up getting killed in the process which meant the titans entered the walls.

  
Moments later everyone was in the usual stance with their arms behind their backs as orders of their plan of attack was finally being informed, everyone would be in a few different teams and have different tasks at hand to hopefully not allow what happened 5 years ago to happen once more.

  
 _'Even if we are fresh out of training this is what we've been waiting for...not all of us will make it out alive but I must...I need to return back to the scouts so that I can help my family in the fight of humanity's future.'_ Ayane thought.

  
When everyone was dismissed and left to their respective groups Ayane checked up on her gear to make sure that nothing was broken or would jack up on her. Just as she was doing that she overheard Eren and Jean argue once more rolling her eyes she turned around about to walk off or someplace more 'peaceful' as it could be if possible.

  
"Damnit shut up for a second! We're trained for this! What do you think the last 3 years were about? We survived! We stared death in the face and lived! Not everyone can say that can they? Some people couldn't take it so they ran or were thrown out. Hell, some people actually died but not us! Am I right?! We powered through for 3 years, what's one more day? You can do this Jean the MP's will still be waiting for you tomorrow." Eren says knocking some sense into Jean shockingly.

  
Ayane had a small smirk on her face when she saw Eren look towards her with an expression as if asking 'what?' she just nodded and walked off only to be approached by another solider that says since they'd have enough elite soldiers she'd be assigned to aid those in the other groups.

  
"Ayane, I'm assigning you to act as a team leader. I know it's a big role to play but I need you to help your fellow cadets to get out of this alive." He ordered.  
"Sir if I fail?" Ayane asked.  
"No one expects you to be successful on your first time, but do whatever it takes to get your comrades out of this alive. I'm going to assign a few soldiers to help you out, apparently, they respect you enough that they said they'll listen to whatever idea's you have." He replies.  
"Yes sir!" Ayane nods and salutes him.

  
Ayane walked off and when she heard the shout of her name she sighed and only looked over her shoulder as she saw Eren rush to her side. The boy had been pestering her for three years along with Armin and a not so willing Mikasa to become friends with her when he was told no one was ever able to get close with Ayane...why he wanted to no one not even Ayane herself knew.

  
"What is it? I don't have time to chat." Ayane replied annoyed.  
"Listen I...don't die on us okay?" Eren says.  
"Not likely I would be fine," Ayane replies.  
"Remember that you promised once we joined the scouts we'll face the titans together," Eren said giving his boyish charmed smile.  
"More like the promise you made me agree to," Ayane replies.  
"W-Well..." Eren tried but stopped when he saw the smirk on Ayane's face.  
"Make sure not to die either, I don't need more work if you do," Ayane says then leaves.

  
Keep their promise huh? Well...that sure took her back to memory lane...

  
****Flash Back****

  
_"Why won't you three leave me alone!!" Ayane yelled.  
"Come on Ayane! Everyone needs friends right?" Armin smiled.  
"I don't! I didn't join cozy up to people." Ayane said rolling her eyes.  
"I don't understand how you can go through life without having someone beside you," Eren says.  
"I have my family that's all I need," Ayane says._

  
_This argument continued on until their second year of training when Ayane finally caved and let the trio into her life. She and Eren often were seen either having a walk or were talking together about joining the scouts when it was time to eat._

  
_Since they shared the same goal to join the scouts a deeper friendship formed between the two enough to where Ayane shockingly would have these small smiles sent towards Eren or she'd even teach him a few more moves when they were paired up to spar._

  
_With Armin she actually found herself relaxing around him as he spoke to her about what could be beyond the walls. Like the ocean, she didn't believe him but with how excited he was speaking about it she thought maybe...just maybe it did exist._

  
_Mikasa on the other hand...well their friendship was of course as everyone expected to be rather rocky. Though without words needing to be spoken between the two they seemed to respect the others skills other than that they rarely spoke and weren't that close not to mention she'd be the one always to keep Eren and Ayane apart or would glare at the girl whenever she nearly went too far in training despite her giving Eren a quick but rather blunt 'sorry'._

  
_As time went on it was clear that Eren and Ayane had become close, close enough where he brought up a promise that he wanted them to make, though Ayane knowing promises never would hold in a world like this decided to indulge Eren for one moment._

  
_"Let's promise each other this!" Eren smiled.  
"Depends on what the hell you got in mind." Ayane sighed.  
"Promise me once we join the scouts we'll fight those titans together! But in order to have that promise, we must also promise to survive until that time comes!" Eren says.  
"You do realize promises are false hopes in this world right?" Ayane replied narrowing her eyes at him.  
"Yeah but this is different!" Eren says.  
"I refuse to make any promises to anyone. I won't allow myself to get false hope." Ayane refused.  
"Come on Ayane! Just this once!" Eren said getting frustrated.  
"You won't let this be will you?" Ayane sighed.  
"Not until you agree to it." Eren smirks.  
"Ugh...fine but don't go on crying when the world gives you a wake-up call that proves promises aren't worth it," Ayane says waving him off._

  
_Eren just smiled and laughed it off, from there they carried out a conversation until they finished their meals._

  
****Flash Back End****

  
Coming out of that memory she shook her head, she didn't have the time right now to wallow in her memories there were titans threatening to repeat history if they didn't do something about it. So she left.

  
When she joined the other elite soldiers on the rooftops she remembered the class she and many other cadets were to have as they learned more about titans...though once again Ayane already knew everything due to her Aunt Hange pretty much cheerfully explaining all about titans whenever she ended up willing to listen.

  
 _'Most times I'd listen due to my desire to become a soldier, not that I have I won't stop for anything...hold on dad just one more day and I'll be home.'_ Ayane thought.

  
A few titans managed to squeeze by but Ayane quickly dealt with them, a few of those in the elite teams recognized her movements to be that alike to Levi Ackerman but none of them had the time to bother asking her anything that had to do with him. A few times Eren and his team caught Ayane effortlessly kill off a few titans on her own.

  
"Wow... she's amazing..." Armin comments.  
"She's not at the top for nothing," Eren says.  
"If things go this well we might just win this!" One says.

  
Just when they got relieved and abnormal arrived and when they thought they were safe it ended up with Thomas being in the jaws of that titan. He muttered out a few words until the titan decided to finally eat him killing him in the process.

  
Enranged by this Eren yelled at the titan for killing his friend and in blind anger ran off as well as using the ODM gear to try and catch up with the titan so he could kill it for it just did. Just when he thought he'd be able to kill it another titan jumped up and bit off one of his legs sending him tumbling on the rooftops of a few homes. His face was bloodied as he laid there.

  
That's when things got even worse, those on Eren's team slowly began to get picked off one by one by the titans around them, no matter how much they tried they were killed off one by one, Armin went into shock and fell to his knees as he looked towards Eren.

  
 _'Why? Why? My friends are being devoured and all I can do is watch...'_ Armin thought.

  
Just as he did so through a bearded titan arrived, the shock was too much as he couldn't move to make sure he would live and the bearded titan picked him up and held him over its mouth. Only when he was dropped did he spring into action to try and get out, but was saved by Eren when he gripped his wrist while holding the titan's mouth open with difficulty.

  
Throwing him out Armin shouted for Eren, he went on to say he refused to die in a place like that as well as the fact that he wanted to see the ocean with Armin as they spoke of as kids. Reaching out for Armin to help him get out of that situation Armin rushed to aid his friend only for the titan to overpower Eren's grip and shut its jaw biting off Eren's arm.

  
When the titan swallowed him Armin let out a gut-wrenching scream, did he just watch one of his best friends die before his very eyes? His blue eyes were wide with utter horror as his screams continued, meanwhile Mikasa was walking on a rooftop and suddenly turned around to look somewhere.

  
Ayane on the other hand landed on a rooftop as she was nearby the area Armin was in and heard his scream. For some reason, her whole body froze, but it wasn't long, barely a minute when she got control back and decided to leave her post after giving her group a few words on what to do next with the titans and then headed towards where Armin was.

  
 _'Armin...what the hell happened?'_ Ayane thought as she flew in the air with her ODM gear.


	6. Chapter 4: Struggle For Trost Part 2

While Mikasa was busy helping out she noticed Ayane from afar and quickly give orders to those around her before leaping off somewhere else. Where was she heading? She was supposed to help the other elites...what happened?

  
With Ayane, she overheard the withdrawal order but that didn't sit well, why give such orders but not head towards the wall? Not to mention most of them were running low on supplies and honestly, Ayane had a feeling they were just being fed to the tians within the walls so those cowards could run for it.

  
 _'Not surprising they think they're brave but when titans arrive they suddenly wanna duck and hide...fucking shitheads like that don't deserve to be apart of the military.'_ Ayane thought.

  
Tapping her pointer and middle finger on the gas tank on one part of her gear she scoffed. She was nearly out and since no one was coming to restock them all she knew she needed to pick her next move carefully.

  
 _'First I need to locate Armin...find out what happened and why I heard him scream like that...then we need to think of a way out of here to safely go restock our supplies to get rid of these titans.'_ Ayane thought.

  
From there she ran off the roof and headed towards where she believed Armin to be, from the air she later located him as well as Mikasa who just arrived, jogging up to them she stood there.

  
"Armin! Mikasa!" Ayane calls out to them.

  
 _'Oh no...Mikasa, Ayane, what do I tell them?'_ Armin thought.

  
"Where's Eren?" Mikasa asked.  
"Armin? Hey, what's wrong?" Ayane asked.  
"He's dead..." Armin cried.

  
Wait...what? Ayane's blue eyes widen in utter [shock](https://sta.sh/013kxaqq7ezc)...Eren is...dead? Ayane stumbled back a little bit her eyes looked at the roof under her feet. Ayane suddenly couldn’t hear anything around her for a moment...The guy that constantly bothered her for two years straight to become his friend...was dead? Looking down at her boots in shock she felt like something inside of her snapped and the pain wouldn’t stop.

  
Grinding her teeth together Ayane gripped the handles of her ODM gear as her hands shook, what was the point of making a promise if he wasn’t gonna keep it? Ayane knew this would happen...yet she still managed to let Eren have her agree to that promise.

  
 _‘Promise my ass...you bastard you said you’d keep your word!’_ Ayane thought.

  
Her hair covered her eyes as she turned around and stumbled towards the edge of the roof, she felt numb...ahh she hasn’t felt this in years. The last time she did was whenever she would lose another family member to the titans.

  
Now she lost a friend...screw this!

  
“Ayane where are you going?” Armin asked.  
“I’ll make sure his death, as well as the others, won’t be in vain...I’ll kill every titan in my path,” Ayane said monotone.  
“We don’t have enough gas to scale the wall! Headquarters is the only place where we can refill it and it’s swarming with titans!” Jean says.  
“So you expect us to stand here and die? You can do that if you want, I’m not. We’re soldiers and we need to start acting like it! Giving up is not an option, I will keep my promise to someone and survive this.” Ayane explains.

  
With that she swings off and heads for headquarters, Mikasa followed after though not without saying a few words as well. The others finally got back into the fighting mode as they knew both were right giving up was never the option.

  
But Ayane was pissed, Eren made her a promise and yet got himself killed either way. What was the point of making such a promise!? Damn! She knew first hand it was a bad idea to make promises with anyone with a world like theirs...she already lost so much as a child...why is she still losing more?

  
 _‘Never! Never again! I won’t lose anyone else!’_ Ayane thought.

  
Killing titans left and right Ayane she was fuelled with anger, grief and sadness she only snapped out of it when she heard different voices shout out her name. Gasping she got caught in a titan's hands, scoffing she sliced off its fingers only to get the blood of the titans to cover her eyes blinding her for the moment.

  
Her body collided on top of the roofs of the homes, she later fell over the edge of the roof and onto some wooden crates gaining some cuts on her face and some small pieces of wood stuck in her arm but not enough to cause too many injuries.

  
Sore from the fall Ayane groaned and pulled out a few of the wood stuck in her arm, when she heard the same titan slowly heading towards her she quickly got to her feet and grabbed her blades. That’s when she noticed the damage her ODM gear was in.

  
 _‘Shit...I don’t think I’ll be able to get to HQ like this...’_ Ayane thought.

  
Gearing up for the fight of her life Ayane prepared to face this titan from the ground, already thinking of ways to get to the nape she narrowed her eyes again towards the titan when she heard heavy footsteps behind her as well.

  
Looking over her shoulder she saw a 15-meter titan walking towards her, not good now she might just have to face two titans. Changing her stance she turned to the side keeping both titans in her sights.

  
 _'Keep calm...figure out a way to get out of this alive...I swear Eren I'll keep my promise to you I won't die today.'_ Ayane thought.

  
Just when they got close the 15-meter titan took a final step forward and with a roar it threw a punch towards the other titan before her, the impact from the step that the 15-meter titan took rumbled the ground a bit making Ayane stumble for a moment then she quickly got on her knees watching in shock.

  
 _‘What just happened...?’_ Ayane thought.

  
The large 15-meter titan then let out a roar of rage, Ayane covered her ears and closed one eye on instinct but slowly moved her hands away to the shocking sight of this titan stomping the living shit out of it.

  
 _'He's...killing it? A titan killing another titan? This...this is unheard of.'_ Ayane thought.

  
When the titan before her was finished it looked up to the sky, Ayane just sat there in shock...this titan completely ignored her and attacked the titan that would've killed her. Is this a abnormal? Just...what is happening?!

  
“Ayane!” Mikasa and Armin shout for her.

  
Suddenly she felt someone wrap an arm around her and help her back up on the rooftops, everyone gathered around her as she stared at the titan that pretty much saved her.

  
“Your arm is bleeding!” Armin says.  
“I fell into crates...but that’s not important! That titan...saved me...” Ayane says still a bit shocked.  
"Saved you?!" Connie asked.

  
Not long later though another mindless titan arrived, and right before it the same titan that saved Ayane arrived as well.

  
"That one right there is different," Ayane says.  
"Different? How!?" Connie asked.  
"Watch and see for yourself," Ayane replied.

  
Both titans roared at one another and to prove that the titan with dark messy somewhat long hair raised its fists in front of itself as they got ready for a fight. Ayane narrowed her eyes and realized this titan was also intelligent.

The next thing they all knew it took one punch to the head before the other titan's head came clean off and landed into a tall building.

  
Just as the titan's body was getting up the other titan stomped on it keeping it down on the ground below, then it just walked off seemingly to go for other titans.

  
"I-It knew where the nape was," Armin says.  
"Come on we need to get out of here. The last thing we need is him coming our way." Connie tells them.  
"It's been ignoring us, besides any other titans would've come here by now," Armin says.  
"It seems it knows hand to hand combat," Mikasa says.  
"That's because it's an intelligent titan...much like the Colossal," Ayane says as she held her arm.  
"An inteligent?" Armin asked.  
"Well let's just hurry up and get out of here," Connie suggested.  
"Wait a minute! Hold on! Ayane's tanks are empty." Armin says.  
"Huh?! What are we gonna do?! We can't clear out HQ without her help!" Connie says.

  
Ayane just looked away in a bit of shame, she allowed her emotions to get the best of her when she was on the battlefield...something her father would disapprove of. Clenching her fist she sighed but felt someone messing with her gear a bit.

  
"Armin what are you doing?" Mikasa asked.  
"There's not much left in there...it'll be a big waste if I used them..." Armin says.  
"Armin stop! I'm not taking this!" Ayane says.

  
But even so, that didn't stop Armin from changing his tanks with hers as well as giving her a few blades since she was down to a single one. Even when she gripped his wrist he gently pushed her hand off and continued on.

  
"Why..." Ayane whispered.  
"You and Mikasa share the top and are two of the most skilled soldiers we have...plus you two are the ones we are relying on," Armin says.

  
 _'What have I done? I nearly lead everyone to their deaths...some leader I am...If dad was here he'd be so mad...Uncle Erwin would be disappointed and Aunt Hange...she'd probably not even bear to look at me...I couldn't even protect one of my friends!'_ Ayane thought.

  
After Armin was finished she walked up to him and tossed the broken blade of hers then fell to her knees placing a hand on his head and ruffled his hair a bit, sighing she had him look at her and he saw the faintest of a smile on her face.

  
"I didn't go through two years of annoyance from you three just to let you guys die...pull yourself together and let's find a way to HQ safely," Ayane whispered to him.  
"Ayane..." Armin mutters.

  
Helping him up to his feet the four of them looked onwards towards the HQ where more titans were...they just needed a well-thought-out plan on how to get there.

  
 _'That titan...something about it was so familiar but I'm not too sure, but whoever it seemed to understand the rage humanity has been having for centuries...'_ Ayane thought.


	7. Chapter 5: Struggle For Trost Part 3

"There got it! Your ODM gear is ready to go and I restocked your blades." Armin says after finishing.

  
Ayane just tossed the broken one Armin wanted to use over the ledge then placed her hand on his head stating that they needed to think of another way to get to HQ together but most of all alive and safe.

  
"Armin, neither of us will ever leave you behind," Ayane says.  
"She's right, we're not leaving you," Mikasa tells him.  
"But I mean there are titans everywhere, neither of you can jump and carry me," Armin explains.  
"Come on, let's move!" Connie says.

  
 _'Please don't do this! It's not going to work! Enough people have died on my account'_ Armin thought as they all were starting to run off.

  
When the titan that saved Ayane let out another roar Armin planted his feet down to stop and removed his arm from Connie's grasp.

  
"No! Hold on I've got an idea," Armin says.  
"Well let's hear it. And better make it quick before more titans find us." Ayane agreeing to listen in.  
"What is it then?" Connie asked.  
"Only you three are capable of pulling this off so it's your choice. This may sound crazy but I think he might be useful." Armin tells them.  
"Whoa, you mean that titan?" Connie asked.  
"He only attacks his own kind. He seems to have no interest in us...he even saved Ayane and didn't even bother to try to eat her. So what if we can steer him close to HQ and let him loose on the other titans. Look we know he's taken one out already, we can use him as a weapon." Armin explains.  
"You've got to be kidding...how are we suppose to steer that thing?" Connie asked.  
"Something tells me he's fighting on instintic. I'm almost sure if you take down the pair he's tangling with now he'll go look for more others. Leading him straight to HQ. we're not steering him so much as luring him. I think it'll work I really do." Armin finishes.  
"Think!? You're asking us to risk it on a stupid gut feeling!?" Connie shouts.  
"If I'm right about this we can put down the titans at headquarters in one swoop!" Armin says.  
"It's worth a shot," Mikasa says.  
"Huh!?" Conni asked.  
"She's right, Connie as soldiers we need to take risks. Not to mention it goes without saying that no one will know the perfect outcome of a plan we decide to make...we either work together or we'll die." Ayane says.  
"If there's a decent shot why not take it?" Mikasa adds in.  
"So we're gonna recruit a titan?" Connie asked.  
"Yes." Mikasa and Ayane both say.

  
After a few more words between the four of them, they agree to and they set off to deal with that plan, since that titan didn't harm Ayane in and manner then this plan of Armins should work...hopefully.

  
Jean stood up on the roof of a house staring in horror as titans were busy eating away at a fellow soldier that got unlucky and landed into the hands of the titans. He blamed himself for not doing something sooner, that's when Jean realized they could escape and make a break for HQ...since the soldier they tried to save was already dead there wasn't much they could do other than leave for HQ themselves now.

  
Meanwhile, Mikasa and Ayane were busy taking down some titans together while Connie carried Armin, the titan that saved Ayane was fighting another titan itself and when finished its gaze went towards HQ where more titans were at.

  
 _'Armin is right! This titan isn't interested in humans... its bloodlust is for its own kind...if we're lucky this plan will work perfectly.'_ Ayane thought.

  
Jean and the others were actually making it out of there though since HQ had titans swarming everywhere they had to use the rest of their supplies to avoid the titans as much as they could so they'd get inside alive.  
Once most of them made it to HQ safe and alive Jean saw the people who were supposed to be on the supply runs for them...instead they left them all to die while they hid in fear. Jean punched one guy and scolded him for what they've done while Marco tried to hold him back from doing anything more.

  
"Hit the deck!!" Reiner shouts.

  
A sound was heard before a few of them were flung forwards as it was revealed two titans broke through the building walls. Everyone flew into a panic and ran deeper into HQ, one soldier asked where Ayane or even Mikasa were.

  
"Ayane ran out of gas so she's dead!" One guy said.

  
Jean stood there in shock as he was beginning to feel hopeless, fighting these titans weren't going to ever be effective...they all were fated to die by their hunger for humanity...but when Jean saw a titan fist punching the side of the face of one titan he gasped but just watched as that titan roared.

  
"What the? My god..." Jean asked in shock.

  
Just then Mikasa, Ayane, Armin and Connie arrived through a window just in time for their gear to be completely empty once more.

  
"Mikasa!? Ayane!? You both are..." Jean asked.  
"Close one I was running on fumes. But we made it here, crazy but we made it." Connie says tapping the gas tank.  
"You two..." Jean says walking up to the two girls.  
"You're a certified genius! From now on as far as I'm concerned your word is the law. Check it out we found an abnormal that has a bone to pick with its own kind. And the best part he couldn't care less about us! That's right you heard me this beautiful big SOB is our ticket out of here!" Connie tells him.

  
When Jean and a few others were not believing it Mikasa explains they should just let this titan rampage away at the titans, Ayane pitched in and explained that when she fell from overusing her supplies that this titan here saved her and didn't even glance at her way when she was in clear eyeshot.

  
While the titan out there was on a rampage the soldiers inside were trying to think of ways to clear the supply area so they themselves could restock in case they needed to move elsewhere, Armin once again came up with an idea to get rid of them and since there were only 7 titans there then most of them would go into the lift while 7 of the most skilled soldiers of the top ten are to get into position to slice the nape of the titans when they are blinded.

  
Everyone began to get ready for Armin’s plan to clear out the supply room of titans Ayane took the moment to fix up her hair.

  
The small sound of a tear was heard between Ayane, Armin and Mikasa. Ayane froze then as her hair fell on her back she pulled out the now-torn blue ribbon that she was gifted by Eren a year ago.

  
“Is that...?” Armin asked.  
“The ribbon Eren gave...” Mikasa muttered.

  
Ayane didn’t reply just sighed and wrapped it around her right wrist then decided to use her hair to tie it up as she had done before, only reason she had that ribbon was that Eren once saw her tie her hair up many times with her own hair.

  
****Flash Back****

  
_“What the hell is this?” Ayane asked holding up the blue ribbon that Eren just gave her.  
“W-Well lately I’ve seen you tie your hair up with your own hair...and I thought it must’ve been harder to brush it out so I went and got this,” Eren said nervously.  
“Why?” Ayane asked.  
“You’ve refused to cut your hair even when one of us mentions it...you’ve even nearly beat the crap out of Jean when even spoke of it and touched your hair,” Eren explains._

  
_That was true Ayane was rather ‘protective’ of her hair, it was long and while Eren did tell her he worried that it would get caught in the gear whenever they were to train she brushed him off as she’d always have her hair up._

  
_“You can use this instead,” Eren tells her.  
“Thanks, I guess...” Ayane replied then walked off._

  
_It wasn’t until the next day that Eren noticed she wore the ribbon in her hair that was up in its usual high ponytail. Smiling he then was confronted by Mikasa and Armin about it which he explained with a faint blush on his face._

  
****Flash Back End****

  
“Let’s just get this done,” Ayane replied walking off.

  
Armin frowned as he watched Ayane walk off, he knew Ayane barely let anyone in as she clearly knew better than everyone here how losing people to titans constantly was...while Mikasa looked at her with a stoic expression not sure what she was thinking.

  
Losing Eren just proved to Ayane that getting close to people much less making promises with them would just bite her in the ass in a blink of an eye...all of them could die real soon all it ends up being is a waiting game on who goes first.

  
With the plan in motion, those up above got into position while waiting for the lift to lower, when it arrived each and everyone inside got their guns ready, each titan slowly took steps towards them, Marco was the one to steady everyone until they were close enough. When they were he shouted and from there everyone began shooting at the eyes of the titans, from there each one above to action and one by one they sliced at the nape killing them.

  
All but two...

  
"Sorry..." Sasha says.  
"Mikasa! Annie! Get the napes! I'll go for its ankles!!" Ayane shouts.  
"On it!" Mikasa replies.

  
Quickly so Sasha and Connie didn't get grabbed or eaten Ayane quickly cut at the titan's ankles giving Mikasa and Annie leverage to slice the nape deeper than Sasha's attack, Sasha went all over Mikasa thanking her did try to go for Ayane but a single glare forced her away.

  
Restocking their supplies Ayane took a glance at the ribbon now nicely wrapped around her right wrist, once everything was in place she ran a few fingers over it as her mind drifted towards Eren once more.

 _'Somehow I found myself looking forward to joining the Scouts with you, Eren...'_ Ayane thought.

  
"Do you think Ayane will be alright? The both of them did make a few promises a few years ago..." Armin asks worriedly about Ayane.  
"Who knows, she does hate making promises...maybe this is why," Mikasa replies.

  
Once they all had their supplies restocked everyone quickly left to go deal with more of the titans to kill them all, Mikasa and Armin though noticed Ayane up on the roof, looking at one another they shrugged their shoulders and soon joined her.

  
The sight she was seeing though? Well...the other titans were eating away at the abnormal that was the one to hunt its own down. Mikasa was disappointed in a way since she was hoping that titan could be what turns the tide of humanities fight with them...Riner on the other hand agreed and believed they should get rid of any titans that wanted to harm it.

  
"Are you out of your mind!? We got a way out of here and you want to stay?" Jean asked horrified.  
"Think about it. Having an abnormal as an ally is an incredible advantage right? A cannon has got nothing when it wants to rip apart its own kind." Annie adds in.  
"Do you hear yourself? It's not like he's a new friend." Jean says.  
"Protecting a titan? That's surely a first...not something I thought we'd end up doing in the end though." Ayane sighed.

  
The titan that ate Tomas arrived and the abnormal titan lunged for it despite all the titans eating away at its body. It bit into the neck of the titan and raised it up into the air shocking everyone, he then used that titan in his mouth to take down the other titans around him even when his arms were torn off.

  
Dropping that titan it took one more roar before it fell down exhausted, but the next sight was shocking even for Ayane...Eren was seen coming out of the nape of the titan when it began to disappear, blue eyes widen as she followed Mikasa down towards the boy not believing this to actually be true.

  
"Mikasa is he..." Ayane asked.  
"His heart...it's...it's beating!" Mikasa says after checking.

  
Mikasa began to cry in relief while Ayane felt relief herself, she herself couldn't cry too much as others could but she did let out a breathless relieved chuckle, the others arrived and everyone helped bring Eren back to a high building safely, Mikasa was still hugging him while crying, Ayane, on the other hand, had Eren's face cupped in her hands as she stroked his cheek with one of her thumbs.

  
"I thought...I thought you said he...." Ayane says.  
"How is this...possible," Armin says as he grabbed Eren's hand and interlocked their fingers together.  
"So Eren...did all this?" Jean asked when he looked at the corpses of titans.

  
 _'But how...Armin said he watched him die...so how is he here now?'_ Ayane thought tear only forming at the corner of her eyes but not falling at all.


End file.
